


L'ange déchu

by Maewan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Army, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maewan/pseuds/Maewan
Summary: Tout avait basculé après que la relation interdite entre son frère et un professeur ait éclatée au grand jour. Leur père en particulier avait foutu leur monde en l'air... jusqu'à cette nouvelle de noël 2012... tout basculait pour la famille Winchester, mais aussi pour Gabriel Novak qui perdait la seconde fois la seule personne ayant eut la chance d'accéder à son cœur.





	1. Le jour de l'Après.

20/12/2012

 

Dean Winchester passait cette soirée d’avant-fêtes dans la maison familiale. Ses parents – amoureux comme au premier jour – décoraient ensemble le sapin en discutant et riant, la bonne humeur de retour depuis qu’ils avaient eut cet appel il y a deux mois, où Sam leur annonçait qu’il serait de retour à la maison pour passer les fêtes en famille. En apprenant ça, Dean avait sentit toute la pression s’envoler de ses épaules… savoir son petit frère dans l’armée, en train de lutter chaque jour pour sa survie et éviter qu’il y ait trop de victimes civiles… cela lui retournait le cœur plus qu’il ne voulait bien l’admettre… autrefois, il l’aurait accompagné sur le terrain sans hésiter, mais suite à un accident au travail, sa jambe droit ne s’était jamais totalement remise et s’engager malgré tout serait du suicide absolu. Un soupir quittait les lèvres de l’aîné de la famille alors qu’il couvrait le saladier où se trouvait la farce qu’il venait de finir de préparer pour la dinde. Oui, cette année il remplaçait leur mère aux fourneaux, sa façon de la remercier pour toutes ces années où elle préparait des repas succulents malgré les petits gourmands qui tentaient toujours de chiper quelque chose sur la table de la cuisine, et qu’elle menaçait d’une cuillère tandis qu’ils se sauvaient en riant gaiement.

 

Plongé dans ses pensées, la sonnette de la porte venait pourtant le ramener dans la réalité et son cœur accélérait. Est-ce que c’était Sammy ? Est-ce qu’il arrivait plus tôt que prévu pour leur faire la surprise ? Un regard dans le salon l’informait du fait que ses parents enlacés pensaient la même chose et il leur fit savoir d’un signe qu’il allait ouvrir, un large sourire plaqué sur le visage, un peu de farine dans les cheveux tandis qu’il déverrouillait la porte, sa salutation mourant dans sa gorge en même temps que son sourire quand il découvrait non pas son frère mais un autre homme en uniforme. Un homme de taille moyenne, à la carrure imposante, qui le saluait à la façon que l’on connaissait à son corps de métier.

 

– Famille Winchester ?

 

Une boule d’angoisse dans la gorge, Dean hochait la tête bien plus raidement qu’il ne l’aurait voulu en premier lieu. Mais il avait vu les films, il savait que cela n’annonçait jamais rien de bon quand un autre militaire que le membre de votre famille arrivait sur le pas de votre porte, un air solennelle sur le visage. L’autre homme continua de parler, mais les seuls mots que le jeune homme s’avérait capable de comprendre étaient « attaque », « explosions », « disparu » et le classique : « toutes nos condoléances ». Il ne s’était pas rendu compte du reste, de ses parents qui étaient arrivés en le trouvant long, du symbole américain placé entre ses mains, de la main forte de son père qui devenait le seul capable de le faire tenir debout. Son petit frère… son petit frère de 27 ans… mort. Mort avant Noël… ce n’était pas possible. Personne n’était aussi cruel. Personne sauf le destin apparemment. Quand s’était-il endormi pour plonger une fois encore au cœur de son cauchemar ? Quand la réalité et la fiction s’étaient-elles mêlés à ce point ? Il voulait se réveiller… il voulait se rendre sur place, prouver que Sammy était vivant quelque part, qu’ils avaient forcément mal cherché… mais il se retrouvait à la place pris dans l’étreinte de sa mère, pleurant comme il ne l’avait plus fait depuis ses années d’enfance avant de s’isoler dans la chambre de Sam, où il enfouissait son visage dans les draps qu’il avait utilisé avant son dernier départ, ses yeux rouges, gonflés, fixé sur cette photo des deux enfants Winchester en train de sourire l’un à côté de l’autre, Sammy les cheveux en désordre après un lustrage de crâne en bonne et due forme par son aîné.

 

* * *

 

Où était-il ? Dans le noir oui… mais où dans le noir ? Ses pensées se mélangeaient, rendues confuses par sa tentative de se souvenir des derniers événements. Il était avec ses amis en permission… ils s’étaient rendus dans un petit bar du coin pour boire un pot et discuter avec les habitants… il y avait eut ce type… ce type bizarre qu’il s’était mis à suivre pour voir s’il devenait parano ou si un suspect rodait bien dans cet endroit fréquenté aussi bien par la population locale que les touristes et les militaires… la détonation… il se souvenait de l’explosion l’ayant envoyé au sol en le laissant sentir sa peau en train de roussir en même temps que ses cheveux ou d’autres parties de son corps…

 

– Enfin de retour parmi nous…

 

Une voix le tirait de ses pensées et dans la pénombre, le jeune homme au corps endoloris voyait deux points luire… des yeux à n’en pas douter, et un léger sourire deviné par ce blanc qui tranchait dans la pénombre. Des sons de bottes, un souffle chaud sur son visage avec une odeur de menthe… quelqu’un prenait son faciès entre ses mains et il tentait de se débattre, de reculer quand un coup de poing lui coupait le souffle en fêlant sans doute quelques côtes au passage.

 

– Sam Winchester… je savais que tu me poserais quelques problèmes… mais maintenant, tu vas me dire exactement ce que je veux savoir… quels sont les plans du Général ?

– Plutôt mourir… soufflait-il péniblement, un hurlement quittant ses lèvres quand une phalange de sa main gauche se retrouvait brisée.

– Voyons Sammy, je ne vais pas te tuer… qui m’aiderait à faire tomber nos forces de l’intérieur autrement… ?, gourmandait l’autre homme, faisant écarquiller les yeux du jeune soldat quand il comprenait à qui il avait à faire.

– A… Alastair… ?

 

Alastair. Celui que tout le monde connaissait de réputation. Celui qui était comme une légende urbaine dans l’armée, on disait qu’il pouvait faire parler n’importe qui… qu’il avait apprit à torturer les gens après avoir été capturé par des ennemis lors d’une ancienne guerre… personne ne croyait réellement en son existence en fait, et tout le monde affirmait que se faire capturer par lui, c’était comme regarder la mort en face. On ne s’en sortait pas. On avait déjà les deux pieds dans la tombe.

 

Dean… il voulait Dean, se réveiller avec lui en train de le veiller car il avait une mauvaise fièvre, mais il ne se réveillait pas, car l’Enfer venait de devenir sa réalité, il ignorait combien de temps il allait tenir, mais tout était joué d’avance… il était perdu.

 


	2. Cinq ans plus tard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinq années sont passées depuis l'annonce de la mort de Sam, les choses ont évoluées mais pas toujours pour le meilleur... certains ont expérimentés au contraire le pire d'eux-même durant cette période. Découvrez aussi l'instant où un Winchester a décidé de mettre Gabriel dans la connaissance du drame arrivé au sein de cette famille désormais détruite.

21/01/2018

 

Le regard vert ponctué de doré s’ouvrait sur une pièce inconnue. Ce n’était pas une nouveauté en réalité… depuis son arrivée à Miami il y a deux mois, le jeune homme ne passait pas une nuit dans le même appartement et cette fois, son crâne n’était pas le seul à le faire souffrir de la soirée qu’il avait passée la veille. Non, son séant était tout aussi douloureux, lui indiquant qu’il avait sans conteste eut un partenaire bien monté et très excité quand son esprit était encore embrumé par ce qu’il était capable d’avaler en une nuit. Un grognement plus tard, sa main trouvait à ses côtés une place désormais froide, aussi se permettait-il d’ouvrir les yeux pour constater que la chambre de motel était vide, ses affaires jetées aux quatre coins de la petite pièce, quelques billets laissés à son intention sur le guéridon à sa gauche. Bien… sa réputation d’alcoolique et gogo boy semblait se faire de plus en plus persistante dans le coin et en réalité, il s’en fichait bien. L’ivresse le comblait, lui évitait de trop penser à ces cinq dernières années comme il le faisait en cet instant, se rhabillant sans motivation avant de quitter cet endroit. Bien… dans quel coin de la ville était-il cette fois ? Oh ! Vue sur la mer, ce n’était clairement pas son quartier… lui vivait plus du côté pauvre de cette magnifique carte postale, le coin que l’on ne montrait pas aux touristes et si les familles de son quartier étaient respectables, ils ne roulaient cependant pas sur l’or, lui non plus d’ailleurs… la preuve étant qu’il rentrait à pied dans son petit appartement au lieu de prendre le bus, au risque de se faire chopper en train de frauder et se prendre une prune qu’il ne pourrait de toute manière pas payer. Non, il n’était pas contre quelques emmerdes ici et là, mais se mettre encore plus dans le rouge avant la fin du mois n’entrait pas en ligne de compte et le jeune homme finissait par entrer dans son petit appartement sous les combles, le chauffage à peine assez élevé pour lui éviter de congeler, où il jetait ses affaires sur un petit fauteuil trônant dans ce qui lui faisait office de salon et de salle à manger, vu qu’il mangeait directement enfoncé dans son vieux truc défoncé, prenant pour sa part la direction de la douche.

 

Si on devait décrire sa salle de bain à quelqu’un de malvoyant, nous aurions à peu prêt ce résultat : les murs sont d’un vieux bleu absolument dégueulasse, sur lequel nous trouvons des traces de coulures d’une drôle de teinte marron… quelques fissures laissent entrer l’air de l’extérieur… la douche en elle-même voit certains de ses pavés se casser la figure et quand on est chanceux, on peut réussir à ne pas avoir un ou deux cafards comme compagnons de toilettages en se levant le matin – ou le midi, ou quelle que soit l’heure de la journée – sur votre droite, le royal trône des chiottes vous attend avec une lunette flambant neuve trouvée dans une foire à tout – littéralement, on y trouve de tout – pour espérer que cela cache la misère de la porcelaine dans laquelle semblait s’être incrustée la dernière chiasse du petit vieux qui vivait là avant. Il y avait un radiateur, ce dernier dégageait une chaleur à peu prêt identique à celle d’un été dans l’arctique, mais étant habitué depuis ses quelques mois ici, le brun n’y prêtait pas attention, se débarrassant de ses habits puant le tabac froid, l’alcool et le sexe pour tout foutre dans son sac de linge sale en se jurant d’aller au lavomatique avant de ne plus rien avoir à se mettre. Dans la douche, l’eau parvint fort heureusement chauffer assez pour délasser ses muscles et il soupirait d’aise à mesure qu’il devenait propre. Des heures durant… voilà le temps qu’il aurait aimé passer sous le jet salvateur mais comme souvent, la chaudière cédait au bout de quelques minutes, laissant le froid hérisser sa peau en l’obligeant à couper l’arrivée d’eau et s’enrouler rapidement dans un peignoir pour ne pas attraper la mort. Dans un carton sous son lit, quelques vêtements furent choisi et une fois habillé, le regard vert se posait une fois encore sur une photo trônant près de son lit. Sa famille… ses parents, son frère, lui… heureux ensemble… ce cliché semblait dater d’une autre vie, une vie dont il peinait à se souvenir et comme toujours, le jeune homme détournait les yeux, laissant ses pas traînant l’emmener vers son frigidaire d’où il tirait une bière. La première de la journée, la première d’une longue série jusqu’à ce soir où il irait encore passer la nuit dieu seul sait où.

 

– Tu fais peine à voir, mon pauvre Sam… soufflait-il, amusé et blasé en même temps, en portant le goulot à ses lèvres dans un geste purement automatique.

 

* * *

 

Cinq ans plus tôt, jour pour jour :

 

Cela faisait un mois que l’annonce de la mort de Sam leur était parvenu et Dean n’avait pas encore trouvé le courage d’ouvrir son garage, décidant de profiter de tout le temps lui étant offert pour faire ce qui devait l’être. Il n’avait pas été certain jusqu’à aujourd’hui de la marche à suivre… mais à bien y penser, une autre personne méritait de savoir que Sam ne rentrerait pas. Une personne qu’il était le seul à estimer digne de savoir… ses parents ne voulaient plus entendre parler de Lui, pas après qu’ils aient découverts que Lui et Sam entretenaient une relation allant plus loin que celle de l’élève et son professeur… monsieur Gabriel Novak, un homme ayant une dizaine d’années bien entamées de plus que Sam… et qui s’était laissé séduire par le jeune homme de dix-huit ans à peine, par des approches timides et absurdes... Gabriel méritait de savoir en effet et Dean prenait finalement la route de la dernière adresse connue de l'ancien professeur de Sammy. D'accord, il avait en fait contacté son ex, qui était elle-même amie avec l'homme blond et avait ainsi obtenu l'adresse entre deux noms d'oiseaux à son encontre... les joies des ruptures. Enfin... Gabriel vivait à Miami, où il s'était reconvertit dans l'ouverture d'une pâtisserie qui fonctionnait plutôt bien. N'ayant pas l'adresse de son domicile, son seul choix était de se présenter sur place, pénétrant ainsi dans l'enseigne qui fit tinter une clochette au dessus de son crâne en même temps que l'odeur sucrée de l'endroit prenait d'assaut ses narines, une voix lançant joyeusement de l'arrière boutique : « J'arrive j'arrive ! » qui lui arracherait presque un sourire si la raison de sa présence n'était pas si critique et son cœur aussi lourd.

 

Dans sa tête, le décompte se fit au rythme des pas se rapprochant... 4...3...2...1... le visage jovial surgissait, commençant à babiller comme dans son souvenir jusqu'à se stopper net, les traits figés, la reconnaissance marquée au même titre que le choc chez le plus vieux. Il venait de le reconnaître, soufflant même du bout des lèvres le nom de Winchester. Un choc fugace, le masque éternel de l'homme reprenait place sous la forme d'un sourire qui ne venait pas atteindre son regard doré.

 

– Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? C'est une sacrée surprise de te voir ici !

 

Encore des babillages... hélas il allait devoir trancher net dans ce simulacre de bonne humeur.

 

– Je ne suis pas ici pour manger. Je devais te parler... c'est... c'est à propos de lui... de Sammy.

 

Prénom, surnom, qu'il n'avait plus prononcé depuis l'annonce et qui sembla saigner une fois de plus son cœur à l'arme blanche. La douleur était si présente également dans sa voix que Gabriel se tendait comme un arc, à moins que ce ne soit la mention de son ancien amant qui remue encore de bons souvenirs rendus douloureux par le temps et leur façon de se séparer. Consciemment ou non, le plus vieux attrapait une poignée de bonbons qu'il mâchonnaient nerveusement dans l'attente de la suite, observant Dean tirer une chaise pour s'installer et l’inciter à faire de même. Il n'avait pas manqué l'action de l'aîné des Winchester qui tournait avant cela son écriteau sur _« Sorry, we are closed »_. Ce n'était jamais bon signe de vouloir être en tête en tête à quelqu'un... la dernière fois, il en avait perdu sa vocation de professeur (et son poste). Peu sûr sur ses jambes, le pâtissier venait s'installer en apportant deux cafés dans son sillage, l'un poussé vers Dean, l'autre pour lui-même. La tension était palpable, horrible, plus épaisse à chaque seconde qui passait où Dean fixait un point invisible, Gabriel patientait... jusqu'à ne plus tenir et briser le silence rendu épais entre eux.

 

– Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a le kiddo ? Tu n'es pas venu pour simplement me regarder dans le blanc des yeux...

– Ce n'est pas évident... et mes parents vont criser s'ils apprennent que je suis venu te mettre au courant mais... je pense que tu en as le droit, même si papa te voit toujours comme une sorte de dépravé qui a détourné son 'parfait petit garçon' du bon chemin...

– Merci... grommelait Gabriel, qui se souvenait encore trop bien de son altercation avec John Winchester qui, au même titre que sa propre famille, l'avait traité de détraqué pervers et menacé de l'attaquer pour détournement de mineur.

– Désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire ça de cette manière. Enfin, je ne vais pas tourner autours du pot... après votre séparation forcée, Sammy a tout fait pour regagner l'estime de notre père et... enfin... papa lui a fortement poussé dans le dos pour qu'il suive ses traces afin de devenir ''un vrai homme''... il pensait que Sam ne pouvait pas en être un en étant gay et...

– Tu as dit ''pouvait''... tu parles de lui au passé... soufflait Gabe, l'angoisse présente dans toutes les fibres de son être. Dean maudissait cet ancien professeur de théâtre qui lisait un peu trop entre les lignes.

– Gabriel je suis désolé... Sammy s'est engagé dans l'armée et... nous avons appris, quelques jours avant Noël... qui était... mort...

 

Il avait perdu l'attention du blond après le mot 'désolé', il l'avait vu à son regard qui se voilait... à tout ce qui semblait se déconnecter chez le plus vieux qui ressemblait à une carcasse vidée de son âme maintenant. La nouvelle devait faire lentement son chemin... des souvenirs de l'adolescent à la tignasse improbable, leurs instants volés et leurs soi-disant cours particuliers.. les rires de Sam, sa manière de râler quand son compagnon le décoiffait, sa façon de réclamer quelques attentions quand quelque chose le tracassait sans qu'il veuille en parler... son regard expressif, qui s'était sans doute figé dans la terreur pour ses derniers instants. Tout. Rien ne lui était épargné et Dean ne fut (presque) pas surpris en voyant Gabriel renvoyer le contenu de son estomac au sol, secoué par des vagues de nausées mais aussi des sanglots difficilement contenus. Ce jour-là, le Winchester et Gabriel Novak le passèrent ensemble à boire et parler. Parler de Lui. Pour le faire vivre encore... au moins quelques instants... au moins jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les emporte et avec cela, un peu de leur peine partagée.

 


	3. Une main tendue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après une nuit pour le moins confuse dans son esprit, Sam trouve une aide bien involontaire auprès d'un jeune homme qui sera amené à prendre pour un ange. Les chemins se croisent de nouveau, ainsi que les souvenirs de deux vies que tout oppose...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, ce chapitre contient quelques scènes loin d'être appétissantes, aussi, si vous êtes en train de manger finissez votre repas avant pour ne pas faire passer votre envie de tarte ou autre... j'ai fait en sorte de ne pas rentrer trop crument dans les détails, mais les sensibilités variant d'une personne à une autre, je ne peux rien vous promettre. Ce warning vous semblera peut-être inutile, mais dans le doute ;) bonne lecture en tout cas! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire si cette histoire vous plaît, ça fait toujours plaisir :D

Une autre journée se terminait. Quand était 'aujourd'hui' d'ailleurs? Était-ce l'été ou l'hiver? Comment le savoir quand vous aviez constamment froid? Les saisons n'existaient plus pour Sam... ni la notion de temps d'ailleurs, les journées se suivaient et se ressemblaient toutes. Lever au milieu de la journée, ou vers 16h minimum dans les bons jours, se préparer sommairement pour ne pas sentir le cadavre, sortir dans un bar ou en boîte de nuit, boire... boire jusqu'à plus soif... rentrer chez un homme rencontré sur place (quand ils ne le faisaient pas directement dans les cabinets ou ailleurs), y gagner quelques billets et rentrer chez lui, picoler encore pour chasser les images d'Alastair, s'endormir, se réveiller en hurlant, boire encore, oublier cette fois et dormir jusqu'au soir suivant... recommencer. 

 

Ce modèle ne changeait jamais. Cette vie n'était pas idéale, l'aurait même répugnée par le passé... mais avec ce qu'il avait vécu, ce mode de vie lui semblait être le paradis sur Terre. Ce soir pourtant... quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. La sensation de froid n'était pas qu'à l'intérieur de lui mais aussi dehors... quelque chose le secouait, lui arrachait un grognement trahissant sa fatigue et sa gueule de bois... jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à ouvrir les yeux pour croiser deux prunelles pures comme les océans au début du monde. Une touche de l'Eden ou du Paradis... du monde avant l'homme et sa cruauté... une paix inquiète posée sur lui et qui se laissa glisser vers le soulagement à son réveil, malgré une attaque de sourcils froncés.  

 

"Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien? Vous hurliez." Déclarait l'homme, faisant abstraction des regards de quelques badauds qui passaient par là et ne pouvaient résister à l'envie d'assister à ce show sur la décadence humaine. 

 

Allait-il bien? La douleur fantôme de ses mains commençait à s'estomper, aussi il supposait que oui... il avait connu pire, et le jugement extérieur ne l'affectait que peu...son silence suffisait en revanche à faire reparler l'autre homme. 

 

"Suivez-moi. Je crois que vous avez besoin de vous réchauffer." 

 

Oui? Non? Merde? L'autre ne lui laissait pas le temps de répliquer qu'il l'embarquait déjà en l'empoignant par le bras, le contraignant plus ou moins à le suivre dans les rues baignées de soleil de Miami, tournant à droite, puis à gauche, puis bifurquant ici et là jusqu'à entrer dans une enseigne qui fleurait bon les gâteaux frais, le chocolat chaud... la chaleur réchauffait comme un rien son enveloppe externe quasi simultanément à leur entrée. Guidé à une table, le jeune homme fixait ses mains rendues marrons par la crasse, son ouïe distraite concentrée sur les conversations autours d'eux qui allaient de l'homme d'affaire jurant sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas eu sa prime – il ne gagnait apparemment que 9.000$ par mois - à cette guindée qui jugeait inadmissible de laisser entrer un "clodo puant" dans un endroit fréquenté par des personnes qui gagnaient leur droit à venir ici par l'argent qu'ils gagnaient à la sueur de leur front. Étrangement, Sam supposait que cette remarque le concernait directement et en effet, il ne devrait pas rester... il devrait partir oui, sa place n'était plus dans cette société l'ayant lâché en plan. 

 

"N'y pense même pas..." Grondait l'homme face à lui, qui parlait ensuite à un serveur qui passait là. "Gabriel! Une formule petit-déjeuner pour mon ami et moi." 

 

Ami? Bah... ça avait en tout cas eut le mérite de faire fermer sa gueule à la bonne femme qui le fixait toujours en fronçant le nez. Puis... petit-déjeuner? En fin de journée? Bah... peu importait en réalité, il avait si faim que tout ferait l'affaire et puis... il avait mangé le pire que l'on puisse espérer dévorer un jour... le pire aux yeux des humains. 

 

* * *

 

**4 ans plus tôt:**  

 

Depuis quand n'avait-il pas mangé? Deux jours? Dix? Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que la faim lui tiraillait les entrailles au même titre que la douleur le gardait éveillé. Soudainement, son regard désormais habitué à la pénombre captait un mouvement à portée de bras. Malgré la douleur, l'agilité le gagnait miraculeusement pour se renfermer sur une prise couverte de fourrure, qui s'agitait, le mordait – mais qu'est-ce qu'une morsure par rapport aux tortures d'Alastair? - avant qu'il ne brise le cou de ce qu'il identifiait comme un rat.  

 

Un an auparavant, cette simple idée l'aurait tout bonnement répugné... là, il n'hésitait qu'une fraction de seconde avant de planter ses dents dans la chair encore chaude, mâchant et ingurgitant bête et fourrure sans distinctions, sentant le sang couler sur son menton, dans son cou... ses gestes de plus en plus saccadés pour avaler au plus vite cette nourriture salvatrice qui le sauvait pour quelques heures de la famine.

 

 * * *

 

**Temps présent:**  

 

À ses yeux, son appartenance à l'Humanité s'était stoppée ce jour-là. Quand il avait cessé de résister à l'envie de dévorer ce qui lui passait sous la main. Au fur et à mesure, le cafard était même devenu un dessert luxueux pour ses papilles, oubliant jusqu'aux merveilles qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux désormais et qui composaient le véritable trésor gustatif.  

 

Du chocolat chaud... une part de tarte amandine... un jus d'orange... il était mort et au Paradis, plus de doutes possibles... même les goûts qu'ils redécouvraient étaient trop merveilleux pour être vrais, au point de le laisser émettre un son qui, malgré ses lèvres closes, était clairement un gémissement de bonheur. Un instant, l'ange l'ayant ramassé dans le caniveau du paradis le laissait manger, l'observant en silence en mangeant proprement le contenu de son propre plateau, avant de s'essuyer la bouche et prendre la parole. 

 

"Comment t'appelles-tu?" 

"Je..." _Personne ne lui avait posée cette question, avec l'air de réellement vouloir le savoir en tout cas, depuis son retour._ "Je m'appelle Sam... Sam Winchester." 

"Enchanté Sam. Je suis Castiel, je suis éducateur et aide à la réinsertion des personnes qui en ont besoin." 

 

Euh... bien? Tant mieux pour lui? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui disait cela en réalité? Dans un coin de son esprit, la petite voix de sa raison qui commençait à se réveiller elle aussi, lui rétorquait que c'était sans doute parce qu'il avait tellement l'air d'un chiot égaré que n'importe quel ami des animaux viendrait le ramasser pour lui passer de l'antipuces et remplir sa gamelle de croquettes au bœuf. Mais il n'était pas un chiot mince! Il n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne et c'est exactement ce qu'il décidait de faire savoir à son bienfaiteur, qui venait de basculer dans la case 'chieur qui devrait s'occuper de son cul et pas de celui des autres'.  

 

"Je n'ai besoin de la pitié de personne. Si vous m'avez pris pour un nouveau cas à rajouter à votre CV Ô combien glorieux, vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre." 

"Non je ne..." Commençait Castiel, se retrouvant pourtant soudainement seul. Sam venait de se lever brusquement, rejoignant la porte en quelques enjambées avant de se fondre dans la foule qui allait et venait dehors, non sans créer quelques murmures dans la pâtisserie et une certaine confusion pour le jeune travailleur social. 

"Eh beh... ton ami sait faire ses sorties, petit frère." _Vint alors se moquer une voix dans son dos, faisant se retourner le brun qui croisait le regard amusé de Gabriel, qui s'appuyait sur le dossier de sa_ _chaise_ _avec toute la_ _nonchalance_ _dont il pouvait faire preuve._ "Un nouveau dossier?" 

"Pas vraiment non. Il était dans la rue et semblait en détresse." 

 

Un rire échappa à Gabriel en entendant cette explication digne de son cadet. Castiel... celui qui ramassait tout ce qui semblait malheureux, allant de l'oisillon tombé du nid, à l'homme en train de cuver dans une ruelle qui ferait fuir n'importe qui. Combien de fois leurs parents avaient été horrifié en voyant Cas' ramener tout et n'importe quoi à la maison? Le meilleur coup restant quand même (de mémoire), ce Noël où Castiel alors âgé de 10 ans était rentré de la bibliothèque municipale où il s'était enfermée avec des amis pour un devoir en compagnie d'un petit grand-père que tout le monde nommait "Papy" dans la rue, afin qu'il ne passe pas le réveillon seul dans le froid. Il avait vu la grimace de ses parents, et aussi leur gêne à ne pouvoir foutre le sdf dehors sans passer pour d'horribles personnes... et le sourire rayonnant de son petit-frère valait tout ce jour-là.  

 

"Alors? Comment s'appelle ta demoiselle en détresse?" 

"Gabriel, tu as bien vu que c'était un homme. Ses attributs ne laissaient voir aucune poitrine." _rétorquait_ _stoïquement le plus jeune, comme en train de s'interroger en même temps au sujet des capacités de déduction de son aîné._ "Il m'a dit s'appeler Sam, Sam Winchester... d'ailleurs c'est étonnant ce nom ne m'est pas... Gabriel?!" 

 

Gabriel venait de se figer sur place, ses jambes venaient pratiquement de céder sous son poids et tel aurait été le cas s'il ne s'était pas si soigneusement tenu au siège de son frère, qui venait de se lever pour le soutenir et l'aider à s'asseoir. Enfin.. Telle était son idée, mais apparemment ce n'était pas la volonté de son frère dont l'énergie revenait, qui sortait de son lieu de travail, planté devant la porte à scruter la foule à gauche, à droite, partout sans avoir l'air de trouver vu le dépit marquant ses traits à son retour. L'homme hésitait, laissait voir sa peur, son choc et son doute pour la première fois depuis des années... depuis cet incident qui avait fait que ses parents avaient foutu à la porte de leur famille le seul frère qu'il aimait... une histoire entre Gabe' et un élève, un gamin pas encore vraiment majeur qui s'appelait... oh par Dieu... Sam Winchester. Voilà pourquoi ce prénom lui était si familier! Son frère passait son temps à lui en parler en secret, ayant placé en lui sa confiance pour garder ce secret d'une relation interdite – un honneur dont il s'était montré digne – et un jour tout avait explosé. Comment avait-il pût oublier? Gabriel s'était éteint ce jour-là, le jour où Sam était partit, où il avait perdu son travail... il avait cessé de rayonner même si tout le monde le pensait de bonne humeur en permanence. Lui savait, malgré ses sourires, Gabriel ne souriait plus en réalité, ces signes de 'joie' n'atteignant jamais son regard, et encore moins depuis une époque il y a cinq ans. Il n'avait jamais sût ce qu'il s'était passé, Gabriel n'avait jamais voulu mettre de mots dessus... mais un jour, l'aîné des Novak l'avait appelé, totalement bouleversé, le suppliant juste de venir chez lui... il était resté trois semaines avant que la vie ne semble reprendre doucement son cours. Mais plus rien n'avait jamais été pareil et entre deux gestes trahissant la confusion et le désespoir, une seule phrase cohérente quitta les lèvres de Gabriel: 

 

"Je dois le retrouver. Cas', surveille la boutique, je dois le retrouver." 

 

Ni une, ni deux, Gabriel ne retirait même pas son horrible tablier rose avant de filer par la porte, abandonnant derrière lui un Castiel plus confus que jamais. Il ne pensait pas qu'apprendre que son ex petit-ami avait déjeuner ici puisse mettre Gaby dans un tel état.


End file.
